1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building material and a built-up building material structure, and more particularly, to a building material and a built-up building material structure formed by a plurality of building materials embedded with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional building often utilizes cement as a building material of the building structure, such as a wall, a ceiling, a floor, and so on. The cement is a kind of building material made of limestone and clay mineral. Although the cement is utilized widespread, it has disadvantages of expensive mining cost of the limestone, serious pollution in the manufacturing process, and destruction to the natural surrounding due to mineral fields. In addition, surrounding temperature of the earth is increased gradually, but heat isolation of the traditional cement wall is worse so that indoor temperature of the traditional buildings can not decreased effectively. While manufacturers popularize to plant vegetation on an external side of the traditional cement wall so as to isolate the heat emitted from sunlight, the cement wall covered by the vegetation spends additional manufacturing cost. Thus, design of the building material structure having low cost, high heat isolation, and low pollution in the manufacturing process is an important issue in the building industry.